(a) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device with reduced power consumption.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device is typically included in a computer monitor, a television, a mobile phone, and the like, which are widely used today. The display device may include a cathode ray tube display device, a liquid crystal display and a plasma display device, for example.
The display device typically includes a graphics processing unit (“GPU”), a display panel and a signal controller. The graphics processing unit transmits image data of an image to be displayed on the display panel to the signal controller, and the signal controller generates a control signal for driving the display panel to transmit the control signal together with the image data to the display panel, thereby driving the display device.
Recently, demands on a tablet personal computer (“PC”) including a portable computer and a smart phone have been substantially increased. While the tablet PC and the smart phone as the portable devices are typically required to have reduced power consumption, the resolution of the display screen is increased as specifications of the device become more precise such that the power consumption may be increased.